A non-volatile memory device, such as an NAND-type flash memory, is manufactured using semiconductor device manufacturing processes. Enlarging the capacity, reducing the power consumption, and reducing the cost of the non-volatile memory device are achieved by employing known miniaturization technology utilized in semiconductor device manufacturing. On the other hand, development of a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure is necessary for further enlargement of the capacity of the non-volatile memory device. However, where a three dimensional memory cell array is formed, operation of the memory cell array may become unstable when the degree of miniaturization of the memory cell array is increased.